


Lion Drabble

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Larry Drabble Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that time Harry had to hang back in America to be with Taylor and Louis had a lion (http://dinkylouis.tumblr.com/post/37534197689)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Drabble

'But why do you have to stay behind?' Louis whined.

Harry sighed, adjusting the collar on Louis' jacket just so he had something to do with his hands.

'You know why,' he said softly, regretfully, _painfully_.

Louis sat down heavily on the bed, like it was too much to stand for anything anymore, and Harry felt part of his heart go with him.

He looked down at him, the boy who had already put so much on the line for them only to be told that it wasn't enough. He looked tired and sad, and it was almost enough for Harry to say 'fuck it' to everything and just get on the same flight.

Unfortunately, if it were that simple the charades would have stopped months ago.

'I got you a present the other day, by the way,' Harry said, injecting false cheeriness if not just to try and see his favourite smile again.

Louis immediately lifted his head and Harry could see that childish glint in his blue eyes that he had fallen in love with.

'A present?' 

Harry smiled, not missing the excited twitch in Louis' hands.

'Yeah, hang on just a sec.' 

As Louis watched with wide eyes, Harry walked around to the other side of the bed and starting fumbling underneath until he managed to retrieve a very large gift bag. 

He felt his smile stretch into something more genuine when he heard Louis' squeal of happiness, and he was reminded of all the reasons he was doing this. He would do anything to protect the boy sitting cross legged on his bed, whether it be 'dating' someone else or just making him smile for a few minutes so that all the shit wouldn't be at the forefront of his mind. 

'Here you go, Lou,' he said, dropping the bag down onto his lap. 

He sat down beside him and wrapped one arm around his waist as Louis fought with the sellotape holding the bag closed, like the kid at Christmas he would always be at heart. 

Harry caught all of the emotions that flickered across his pretty face and locked each one away for when they had to be apart, along with the warmth bubbling in his chest when Louis finally freed the gift and lit up with a radiant smile.

'A lion!' he exclaimed, hugging it to himself and making little growling noises like he could talk to it. 'I love it, Harry.' He turned to face him, eyes bright and cheeks rosy.

'It's to protect you when I'm not there,' he whispered, leaning in and kissing him gently. 'Because I love you.' 

Louis seemed to falter, caught off-guard by the sentiment, before he shook his head with a watery smile, overwhelmed.

'I love you so much, Harry.'

It was times like these when Harry felt like he understood why it had to be this way. There just had to be a catch when he had the most perfect creature sitting there says those words to him every day. He just hoped Louis knew that every time he had to leave, he would always come back again, just like Louis did when he had to pretend. 

And the next day when he saw the photos circulating of Louis carrying his lion proudly through the airport, Harry knew that no matter whose hand he had to hold, it was only Louis' he would keep curled around his heart.


End file.
